Encuentro entre las Tinieblas
by shirounoao
Summary: crossover de saint seiya y hell girl. donde 2 mundos chocan en las tinieblas, siendo Ai uno de los seres que sirven al senor hades los caballeros deberan de detenerla, pero podran?
1. Chapter 1 dream

Notas de la autora:

Hola soy shirounoao y esta historia se llama encuentro en las tinieblas y es un crossover de Hell Girl y Saint Seiya. La historia empieza en el siglo 18 durante la guerra santa del mismo siglo donde es conoceda como the lost canvas o el linzo perdido. La histora empezara en el santuario de Atena antes de la guerra y la chica infernal tendrá el sobre nombre de la chica demonio debido a la época y durante este tiempo Ai solo tendría 100 años de ser la chica demonio.

Espero que les guste la historia y los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo el guion de la historia. Por cierto la historia continuara hasta después ósea hasta el siglo 20.

Capítulo 1 Sueño

Las llamas lo incendiaban todo causando destrucción y muerte a su alrededor, todos deberían de morir por lo que hicieron. Sus hermosos ojos se habían vuelto rojos como sangre y resplandecían como rubís ante las incontrolables flamas a su alrededor. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba muerto y solo había regresado de la muerte para vengarse, su alma estaba en pena, ahora a donde iría, su venganza estaba echa pero no tenía a donde ir, era un alma en pena así que no podía ir al mundo de los muertos pero tampoco pertenecía al mundo de los vivos.

¿Nina estas bien? – escucho de repente

No lo sé – respondió Ai, - ven conmigo pequeña Ai Enma- escucho decir. ¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?

Yo solo soy un sirviente del poderoso rey Hades, él es un dios que lo sabe todo sobre los humanos después de todo él es el señor del inframundo.- dijo la voz así como se dejaba distinguir la figura de una araña y después agrego – él sabe lo de tu trágica muerte, es una triste historia pero si bienes conmigo tendrás la vida eterna como su pequeña niña, y tendrás la oportunidad de ayudar a las personas a cumplir su venganza hacia a otros de la misma forma que el señor Hades te dio la oportunidad a ti. No tienes que quedarte en el infierno si aceptas, tendrás tu hogar en el eterno atardecer. ¿Qué dices? – Esta bien. – repondio Ai. Entonces serás cuidada por Abuela. Ahora hay que irnos a tu nuevo hogar.

El atardecer era hermoso, había una casita, un rio, árboles y un jardín de flores rojas, en la puerta estaba sentada una anciana y un joven apuesto de largos cabellos negros y unos ojos hermosos como lagos de un tono azul turquesa y este vestía de negro.

Bienvenida mi pequeña niña, espero que te agrade este lugar- dijo el joven sonriendo lo que le provoco escalofríos a Ai, y no sabía la razón del por qué.

Sí, es un lindo lugar- dijo Ai con un tono poco audible.

Bien me alegra escuchar eso, ella será tu abuela a partir de ahora. Será mejor que te cambies de ropa entra, ya hay algo preparado para ti- dijo el joven dirigiéndose a Ai.

Gracias, señor- Respondió Ai

¿Señor?, señor no soy Hades y a partir de ahora será mi hija adoptiva, asi que puedes decirme papá, padre o esas cosas de niños- dijo Hades

¡Rey Hades!- dijo sorprendida la araña

Nada de peros es algo que eh dicho y are y pensándolo bien me quedare con la pequeña Ai hasta que se acostumbre a su nuevo hogar. Dijo Hades de una forma autoritaria.

Había dormido un buen rato, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Pero al despertar pudo ver como un joven de cabellos azulados y que le cubría parte de la cara la estaba observando sentado junto a ella.

¿Qué sucede Ren?- Pregunto Ai

Nada señorita, es que se veía algo inquieta así que decidí estar a su lado por si se le ofrecía algo cuando despertara. Espero no haberla ofendido señorita. Decía un preocupado Ren

Gracias por la atención- dijo Ain con un tono sin emoción

¿Si no es mucha molestia, se podría saber que la tenía tan inquieta?- preguntaba Ren

Solo era un sueño nada más.- decía Ai mientas serraba los ojo.

Ai tienes trabajo – decía su abuela detrás de una habitación donde hilaba.

Hay voy abuela, es hora de irnos Ren. Decía Ai

Después de cumplir con su deber Ai junto con Ren, Wanyudo y Hone Onna se dirigieron a su hogar pero fueron interceptados por la araña.

Finalmente regresas Ai, tu padre vino a visitarte. Dile a tus sirvientes que se comporten sino quieren problemas- decía la araña en un tono amenazante

No tienes de que preocuparte, ellos son mi responsabilidad-decía Ai de forma indiferente.

¿Quién es el padre de la señorita?- preguntaba curiosa Hone Onna a wanyudo y Ren prestaba mucha atención

La verdad no lo sé, jamás lo he visto. Respondía el anciano

Jamás lo has visto pero si eres el que más tiempo llevas con la señorita – comentaba Hone Onna

Sera mejor callarnos y seguir a la señorita. – decía Ren

Cuando llegaron a la casa, en la puerta pudieron ver a un joven de cabellos largos y negros con unos ojos azul turquesa y vestía de negro.

Ya llegue padre- decia Ai refiriéndose al joven desconocido para sus acompañantes. Y después añadió.- Padre, ellos son mis acompañantes, Wanyudo, Ren y Hone Onne – dijo refiriéndose a sus tres acompañantes. Los tres solo se quedaron observando al mismo tiempo que se dieron cuenta de que él no era una persona, monstruo o demonio cualquiera, y lo podían decir por el tipo de energía que emanaba de el. Y después concluyeron por decir al unisonó- es un placer conocerlo señor.

Qué bien te ves con tu Kimono negro y floreado, eres una nina muy linda- le decia Hades a Ai

Gracias padre.- respondió Ai

Perdón si no había podido venir antes, pero es que no había tenido tiempo- dijo Hades mientas se acercaba a Ai y tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos y besaba su frente.

No te preocupes padre, entiendo que casi no tienes tiempo ya que eres el señor de la muerte y del inframundo, el dios Hades. – decía Ai como respuesta mientras tomaba las grandes manos de su padre entre las de ella para después besarlas. A estas acciones y a lo dicho por Ai sus tres acompañantes se quedaron sin palabras y sorprendido y por lo cual decidieron retirarse.

Señorita, nosotros nos retiramos, espero que pase un buen rato con su padre- decía Hone Onna para después salir de ahí junto a Ren y Wanyudo. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos se pusieron hablar de la noticia que habían escuchado.

No lo puedo creer. El dios Hades es el padre de la señorita Ai- decia Hone Onna

¿El dios de la muerte puede tener hijos?- preguntaba Ren

No lo sé- decía Wanyudo

¿Por qué no lo investigas Ren?- después de todo sientes algo por la señorita. ¿oh acaso me equivoco?- decía Hone Onna con una sonrisa malvada en los labios

Ren solo se limitó a ignorar su comentario

Asi paso el resto del día y cuando los tres regresaron a la casa, encontraron a la joven Ai con un hermoso vestido de cera color negro de manga larga y en su cuello una hermosa cadena de oro con un dije de una flama en un círculo y ella nuevamente dormía en el suelo. Nuevamente sonando


	2. Chapter 2 The Sanctuary

Capítulo 2 En el santuario

Era un día tranquilo como siempre en el gran santuario de Atena, y en el sexto templo de Virgo dos jóvenes adolescentes tenían una conversación algo inquietante, uno era ciego el cual era el guardián del sexto templo de Vigo y el otro era su visitante el cual era el guardián del primer temple de Aries. El guardián de Aries era el joven Shion y el guardián de Virgo era Asmita.

Sé que algo te ocurre Shion, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, no soy un lengua suelta como lo es Kardia y eso lo sabes. – decía tranquilamente Asmita de Virgo.

Eso lo sé, pero es que son tan solo recuerdos de cuando era niño y es que simplemente no lo puedo creer. Dime Asmita has escuchado hablar de ELLA?- preguntaba Shion en un tono dudoso.

Hmm. Cuando dices ELLA te refieres a La chica demonio? Oh acaso me equivoco?- Decía un no muy tranquilo Asmita. Que tanto sabes sobre ella Shion? Lo único que yo sé es lo que nos dijo el gran patriarca Sage en la reunión de hoy además de unos cuantos rumores que eh escuchado por ahí, al parecer es muy famosa y muy antigua.

****Flashback*****

Hoy los he sita aquí debido a que debemos discutir un tema algo serio. Por si no lo han notado ha habido varias desapariciones en los últimos días. –Decía el gran patriarca.

¿Qué clase de desapariciones? – preguntaba Dengel de Acuario

Según los rumores las personas solo se desvanecen sin dejar rastro alguno. También se dice que son desapariciones demoniacas, donde la chica demonio se los lleva al infierno. Su nombre es Ai Enma según las personas.- respondió el patriarca Sage.

¿Se los lleva y nada más, solo así por así? – preguntaba Sísifo de Sagitario

De hecho no. Según se dice las personas se tienen que contactar con ella primero donde esa determinada persona le da el nombre de otra persona y Ai les da un muñeco de paja negro que tiene un hilo rojo en el cuello y si se tira del hilo rojo Ai se lleva al infierno a la persona del que se le dio el nombre. Según ella cumple la venganza por ti. Llevándose a la persona de la que te quieres vengar al infierno pero hacer esto tiene sus consecuencias. – decía el patriarca Sage.

¿Qué clase de consecuencia? – preguntaba Albafica de Pisis.

La consecuencia se trata de que cuando maldices a una persona dos tumbas son cavadas. En otras palabras cuando maldices a una persona Ai también te llevara al infierno, claro esto pasa una vez que mueres y no podrás ir al paraíso sin importar que tan buena persona hayas sido durante tu vida. – respondió el patriarca

¿Qué clase de trato es ese? – decía un algo molesto Aldebarán de Tauro

Es uno de balance - decía Asmita.

Que importa el balance eso es algo horrible – decía el pequeño Regulus de Leo

¿Qué clase de persona es esta Ai de la que tanto hablan? – Preguntaba un ansioso Kardia de Escorpio.

Es un espectro – respondió el patriarca.

¡Un espectro! – gritaron todos los presentes al unísono.

Si es una especie de espectro según la historia ella murió hace 100 años o más bien la mataron como un sacrificio para los dioses. Y su alma llena de resentimiento y odio regreso para vengarse y es cuando un mensajero del inframundo la recogió y volvió la chica demonio en ese entonces era una niña como de la edad de Regulus. Y desde entonces ella sirve al señor del inframundo recogiendo las almas de las personas.- respondió el patriarca.

¿Eso significa que tendremos que enfrentarnos a ella cunado la guerra santa comience? – preguntaba Aspros de Géminis.

No, de hecho ella no se involucra en la guerra, mientas nosotros estamos en guerra con el señor Hades ella sigue la tarea que se le impuso. El problema es que personas inocentes en algunas ocasiones son mandadas al infierno y ella aun así se las lleva al sufrimiento eterno además lo mismo pasa a la persona que pidió la venganza. Aunque el problema es que no es visible ante los ojo humanos al menos que ella lo quiera. Lo que les pido es que investiguen y se estén al pendiente de la situación. – decía el patriarca.

****** Fin del flashback*************

¿Crees que podamos investigar sobre ella, Shion?- preguntaba Asmita

No lo sé- respondió eso tendremos que averiguarlo por nuestra propia cuenta, bueno me retiro para dejarte descansar, nos vemos mañana - decía Shion.

Hasta mañana- respondió Asmita.

Hola soy shirounoao y espero que les haya agradado el segundo capi estén al pendiente del tercero que será donde los caballeros tendran su primera pista de Ai, y Ai dira su famosa frase.


End file.
